Clique,Frienship,Vampires?
by BOLDtruth
Summary: ...massie goes 2 live w/ her dad. Meets some one who just turned 18...or not? I know bad summary... yep...
1. INTRO

**Massie Block: 17, and going to live w/ her dad in Shady Cove, Oregon**

**Claire Lyons: 17, one of Massie's best friends dating Cam**

**Alicia Rivera: 17, one of Massie's best friends dating, Josh**

**Kristen Gregory: 17, one of Massie's best friends**

**Dylan Marvil: 17 one of Massie's best friends**


	2. NOTE

NOTE

**Okkk since Chapter 1 was so short I decided that I would wait till I finished chap.2 (short also) I promise they wont be short after these 2.**

**~ I don't except any1 to like this story… just have to get it out of my system its bothering me. :) **

**Well... since its spiffy outside i think ill go riding. SPIFFY is my word dont use it.**

**Never mind i have a new word-llama its SPIT-tacular. Hahaha... OH my that was lame. i didnt really lol... bye**


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"NOOOOO! Mom you can't make me go." Massie screamed

"I am sorry sweetie but you love your dad." Kendra replied

"I do but a whole YEAR, mom I have friends here a-and what about Bean?"

"You will make new friends and Bean is in good hands with me."

"Ugh!" she wasn't going to win this one.

'Flight 245 please board. Last call.

"Oh sweetie I'll miss you!"

"So I should come home early!" Massie said with a bit of hope. There was no way she could survive without her friends and designer clothes. That's right she wasn't allowed to bring Marc, Juicy, Gucci nothing. Her dad had her normal clothes because people here weren't as rich and her mom thought it would be better this way.

"No, your dad is really looking forward to this."

"But I come every summer."

"You better get on your flight, I love you."

"Ugh… love you to."

"Call me when you get to dad's."

"K."

**Sorry short I know it bothers me when people make them short and look what I did.**

**Am I just wasting my time? 1st fanfic**


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Let's learn a new word kiddies! DISCLAIMER- I don't own anything.****William Blocks house**

* * *

**9:46 pm**

Massie walked out of her dad's car after an awkward silent ride.

"Umm… dad is this the right house?" Massie asked looking at an average two story house. Did he move?

"Of course…why?" William replied a tad confused

"Well… It's small."

William let out a little chuckle "I don't need a huge mansion I live by myself, so I sold the other house."

"Oh."

"Come on your room is the second door on the right."

"Top?"

"Yep. By the way or mom said you start school tomorrow."

"Wait.. WHAT!? I just got here."

"Moms rules." He said holding up his hands.

**Okk so thats that. Disregard that it was stupid. Anyway im bored now so im just rambling........ bye :p**

**P.S. Before I go i would just like to tell you something very important... I saw the mail truck!!!! YAY MAIL! :D ..... :( nothing 4 me im sad now, maybe next time :( **

**P.P.S. thats right or would it be P.S.S. nah. anyway reviews r nice, perhaps ideas? **


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer- you recognize it I don't own it.

Shady Cove High School

7:48

"Umm, hello? I'm supposed to get a schedule."

"Yes dear what's your name?"

"Uh Massie Block."

"Right here it is." The secretary said handing it to her "And this is your locker number and combination."

"Thanks."

Massie walked straight out of the office and ran into a bubbly blonde.

"Sorry." Massie said.

"Oh no its fi… are you new?"

"Yep."

"Cool, I'm Claire. I can show you around oooh and you have to meet my friends."

"Well I was going to put my books in my locker."

"No, No you can do that, Ill help you."

"Thanks."

Shady Cove High Cafeteria

7:50

"Hey guys look who I ran into." Claire said to her friends

"… Who's this? Are you new? I'm Alicia.

"This is Massie and she is new." Claire answered for her.

"Claire I think she can speak for herself." Dylan giggled.

" I know, anyways this is Kristen, Dylan, and of course Alicia."

"Have a seat Massie." Kristen said gesturing to the open one next to her. Massie gladly took the seat, could she really be making friends this quickly? Of course after all she was Massie Block.

"Hey Mass, if that's o.k.?" Dylan asked to make sure it was ok she didn't want to mess her friendship up. She liked Massie.

"No that's fine that's what my friends called me."

"Great, could I see your schedule?"

"Sure" Massie replied digging through her purse. As she was doing so her cell phone fell out.

"Damn it." She reached for it but a hand beat her to it.

**Hmmm… who's hand? of course I was going to make it longer but I thought it would be fun 2 leave off here :D**

**BTW- there is no edward or bella in this story**


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Shady Cove High Cafeteria**

**7:52 am**

Massie looked up to see a pale blonde haired boy with brown puppy dog eyes.

"Think you dropped this." He said smiling. Handed it to her and walked off.

"That was Derrick." Alicia said "Hey but don't get hopes up"

"Why?" Massie asked all the guys wanted her why nawt this one?

"He just smiles at girls and laughs at their reaction." Kristen said a little disappointed "Its like he is to good for anyone." She sighed

"Waz up!" two guys came up to the table.

"JOSH!" Alicia said smiling

"This is Cam and Josh." Claire explained "Cam, Josh this is Massie."

"Hey." Massie said

"Hey" they said in unison

"Well let's see the see that schedule." Claire said grabbing it. "Oh my gosh you have first period with me! That's so awesome I don't know anyone in that class."

"Claire give it to me the bell is about to ring and you take forever." Dylan said grabbing it.

"lets see you have first period with Claire second with Josh and me 3rd with… no one 4th with Kristen, Cam, and Alicia you ha..."BEEP (the bell rang)

"Aww…Come on Massie." Claire said.

**Massie's POV**

'Wow, I cant believe I already made friends. Then again I am Massie Block. Math is sooo boring, I learned this in Westchester.

Massie felt her phone vibrate

MAC: Hey girlie miss u

MASS: me 2

MAC: So hows it

MASS: k, made friends

MAC: that's waz fast

MASS: YEP :D

MAC: Not as good as me right?

MASS: course

MAC: Gr8. met any guys? ; )

MASS: yes… but he doesn't date

MAC: ????? x4

MASS: Dont really no him only that his names derrick

MAC: hmm G2G tell me when u no more~ byes miss u ; )

MASS: bye

I miss her so much… Why doesn't Derrick date? I mean eve…

"Mrs. Block the answer please."

SHIT. Umm. " x equals 12."

"Correct"

Massie noticed he looked disappointed. WOW that's gay he wanted me to get it wrong.

The rest of the class went by fast and the next two. Now she had to go to 4th period, science, the class with none of her friends. Joy…

**Science Class**

"Miss Block… you can sit… next to Mr. Hastings."

Did all the teacher refer to every one by miss and mr. That's so annoying.

The teacher directed her to her seat.

WAIT! Mr. Hastings was Derrick?? Greatttt.

Massie took her seat, then his eyes bulged and scooted as far as he could away from her.

What the fuck? Did she do something? No. Does she smell? No. What the heck? Massie pulled out her phone and started texting Mac.

MASS: u rember Derrick???

MAC: yep ; )

MASS: I sit next 2 him in Sci.

MAC: NWAY!

MASS: I think he hates me

MAC: WHAT NO!

MASS: isat down and scooted as FAR away as he could

MAC: ?? What the heck

MASS: idk… G2G miss u

MAC: :-( miss u 2 txt me soon

The rest of the day went by fast.

**Block house**

**Massie's Room**

Massie quickly finished her homework and logged on to IChat added her new friends and looked to see who was on.

MAC-on (Mackenzie)

ASH-off (Ashley)

MADI-off (Madison)

EMM-off (Emma)

Huntre. - off (Hunter)

Clairebear-on (Claire)

Leesh-off (Alicia)

Dyldyl- on (Dylan)

XxKrisxX- off (Kristen)

Camieboy- off (Cam)

HotzisHot- on (Josh)

MAC: Hey x4

MASS: 4 heys?

MAC: were all here :D Emm,Ash,Madi

MAC has requested video chat

Massie accepted

"EH MY GAWWWD! WHAT ARE YOU WEARING!?" they all screamed

"Err… Hollister. MY mom would let bring anything…

"That sucks… I was just telling them about derrrickkk." Mac said

"oh Gawd please tell me shes lying." Massie moaned

"Nope." Maddie replied

**I figured the rest of the chat was going no where so I stopped.**

**OKKK…. Some of this is pointless I know. Derrick's last name is Hastings not Harrington-His eyes stay normal unless he's hungry :o. And… yeah.**

**IDEAS always welcome. Also Mac was 1 of Massie's old friends. I seam to be updating fast… probably because I have nothing better 2 do ********. **

**Once again reviews and ideas welcome ~~~byes BOLD**truth

**Ok so MAC says ****. ****BUT should be hey x 4. IDK Y IT WONT WORK! NOW it is so nevermind but if it isnt just no it is Hey x 4**

**:( its Sunday no mail trucksss. And Monday is coming :(( **


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: don't own it**

**Shady Cove High Cafeteria**

**7:40 am**

Massie was enjoying the company of her new friends but she wanted to look over at Derrick's table. She new better, she still had a little alpha left. What if it was a little peak? What if he wanted her to look? Maybe…

"Massie." Claire said interrupting her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Umm… yeah.. He's starring at you."

"Who?" Massie asked confused.

"Derrick." Claire whispered

What!? He's staring at me?

"Why are you whispering?" Massie asked

"So he doesn't hear me."

Massie snorted and turned around. He was starring right at her. She thought he was going to look away but his stare was still. Should she look away?

"Massie." Kristen said saving her.

Turning around she said "Yes?"

"Just getting you to turn around… sorry."

Massie wanted to scream thank you but settled with "its k"

"Well….. Why do you think he was looking at you?" Alicia asked excited.

" I don't know yesterday in science I had to sit next to him and he like.. scooted all the way to the edge of the desk. At the end of the class he was out the door before I could say anything."

"Huh?" they all asked.

" I don't think he likes me and I don't even know what I did! I just don't get it."

"Just ask him." Claire said simply.

"What!" everyone said

"How else will she know?" Claire said in a duh tone.

"No." Massie said she was to used to being alpha to do that.

"Ok, that's fine, but I still think you should ask him."

"He's still looking. Incase you wanted to know." Kristen added

Massie turned around. Sure enough he was smirking at her.

'What" she said. Not loud enough for him to hear just so he could read her lips.

He smiled and turned around.

"What the hell?" she said turning around

Everyone shrugged except Claire who sing-sang "Just ask himmm."

"ugh."

Every one went back to talking till the bell rang.

**Math (1****st**** period)**

**8:11 am**

Massie quickly pulled out her cell and texted Mac.

MASS: HEY!!

MAC: Miss u class w/out u =BORED!

MASS: LOL! Thnx. Anyways I feel bad bout textin u bout this again

MAC:?wat?

MASS: D.

MAC: I don't mind- gives me somthin 2 do

MASS: he was staring me in the cafe.

MAC: but u said u thought he hated u

MASS: I no ill c in Sci. txt u then :p

MAC: bye ; )

"… Please pick your partners." The teacher said. Massie looked over and saw Claire walking her way.

**Science (3****rd**** period) **

Massie walked in and sat down.

"Hey." Derrick said

"Oh, so know im good enough to talk to or do you want to scoot away?" She said sourly.

"Look I'm sorry. Its just… confusing."

"Try me."

"…"

"Come on, try me I deserve an explanation."

Saved by the teacher, Derrick was saved by the teacher. Massie was going to get her explanation she quickly wrote down her Ichat info and gently placed it on his notebook.

I deserve an explanation was written on the top.

He sighed and tucked it away.

The rest of the day didn't matter to Massie she just wanted to get home and get on Ichat.

**Block House**

Massie immediately ran up stairs and turned on her Mac. She froze. I cant seem egger. Ill just call Mac.

20 minutes later…

HASTINGs wants to be your friend. ADD DECLINE

YES! - ADD

HASTINGs: bout time

MASS: Hey… nice hello insert sarcastic tone

HASTINGs: Ha.

MASS: Well…

HASTINGs: ?

MASS: U NO

HASTINGs: I seem to have forgotten…

MASS: rightttt… plz

HASTINGs: look, I would like 2 tell u just cant

MASS: y nawt

HASTINGs: make a deal

MASS: depends…

HASTINGs: u guess it ill tell u

MASS: WHAT! (stop smirking)

HASTINGs: HA. DEAL

HASTINGs has signed off

WHAT? Guess why he wouldn't talk to me? Whatev.

I should call Mac I promised.

"Hello?" Mac asked into the phone

"MAC!"

"Mass how'd it go?"

"Fine. He said if I u guess he'll tell me. I mean what does that mean?"

"I don't know, sorry. Maybe you smelled bad." Mac said teasingly

"HA sooo hilarious! NAWT!"

"Just trying to help."

"I have to have dinner, miss you tell them I say hi. Bye."

"k, byes."

MASS: did I smell… :p ha. Jk

HASTINGs will receive any messages when he logs on. That seems like an awkward message. To late.

"Mass, your mom is on the phone!" William hollered up the stairs.

"K, coming!" Massie yelled back down

**Sooo…. Peace love Trav asked about Hunter from Massie friend list I wrote a review bach so every1 can c.**

**Ideas welcome! Ill try to stop w/ so many texts and IMs. **

**Sooo...... umm** **so the next Chap is going 2 start on friday... i wish it was friday *sigh***


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: Same as always**

Block house

(SAT not FRI)

9:00 am

I wonder if got back to my IM?

Massie walked over to her Mac and turned it on. She immediately got on Ichat, 2 messages from Clairebear and HASTINGs. YES!

Clairebear: HEY mass want 2 hang out sat. call me by 3:00!

Hmm why not

HASTINGs: sort of…. NOT the way you would think of it.. give up? GOOD

WHAT? What other way is there to think about it?

MASS: umm ok? Made no sense. GOT IT! You fell in a vat of toxic waste. (I can c u snorting at this) WAIT NO! r u gay? JK (c u cracking up) c u l8er hangin w/ Claire :)

------I Don't give up:D

"DAD! Can I hang out with Claire?" Massie yelled downstairs

"Sure what ?" William answered back

"hold on let me call her." Massie swiftly picked up the pone and dialed Claire's number.

"Hello."

"umm hey Claire."

"Hey Mass, so could we hang today?"

"My dad would like to know when and where."

" Uh four thirty and going into town where we can buy dresses for the spring dance."

"Spring dance?"

" You don't know? Well you have to go. Im sure a million people would want to go with you. Your sooo gorgeous!"

"uh Thanks, when is it?"

"Friday."

"cool, I'll go if someone asks. Hold on let me ask my dad if I can go shopping."

"K!"

"Dad 4:30 and going shoppin."

"ok be safe."

"Sure I can go." Massie said to Claire

"Great I'll pick you up at 4:30."

Bing!

HASTINGs: HA! NO and NO!

MASS: : ) does it have to do with radioactive things??

HASTINGs: Nope… give up

MASS: no plz tell me

HASTINGs: srry

MASS: HINT?? Plz

HASTINGs: u havnt even been close

HASTINGs has logged off.

GAWD! Does he always have to do that.

MASS: im going into town 4 shopping & coming out w/ the answer.

**4:30**

"Bye dad Claire's here!" massie said running out the door.

"Hey." Massie said

"Hey you ready?"

"lets go."

"What about this on?" Claire asked

"Hmm to pink."

"You're right." She said sticking it back.

"ohhh what about this?" Massie said holding up a strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline. A flared A-line shape, the mini length hemline is ruffled.

"I love it!. How much?"

"umm 320 dollars." Massie said without a flinch

" Holy crap!"

"What?" Massie asked

"320 DOLLARS!" Claire said a little too loud

Massie pulled out a credit card and waved it around.

"Fine you can buy that im buying my own."

" I don't even know if im going yet."

"Trust me someone will ask you." Claire said in a duh tone.

**6:48**

"Hey I need to go to the GAP." Claire said

EWW there was no way Massie was going to the GAP. Massie looked around and saw a Bath and Body works, better then Gap.

"I need to get a gift for my mom, so I'll meet you at the restaurant.' Massie said quickly.

"Ok be careful."

Massie snorted at that and walked off. She didn't even want to go here, so she walked slowly.

Massie felt like someone was fallowing her so she sped up.

When she walked in it smelled like crap. She immediately turned back out.

"Hey sweetheart." A shadowy figure said.

Massie quickly sped up.

"what's the hurry?" another said grabbing her arm.

Massie struggled to loosen his grip, but he held on. SHIT. Massie pulled out her cell phone only to get it pulled away.

"You don't need that."

"you should com…" he was interupped by the sound of a car passing by. It drove by backed up and stoped in front of the ally.

"shit!" one said

"its just some pretty boy, he wont bother us."

"like I was sa…" The car turned down the ally when it reached them it slowed a bit but didn't stop. They jumped out of the way but didn't let go of Massie.

The guy stepped out of the car...

"Let her go."

Derrick? Is that him?

"What are you going to do? Call your mommy?" one said in a baby voice

"No… please let her go I really don't want to hurt anyone." Derrick said

"OH MY a threat? Come on give me your best punch." He said laughing

Derrick sighed walked forward and punched the guy in the jaw.

"SHIT! I think he broke my jaw." Dropped Massie's arm and held his jaw.

Derrick took this opportunity and grapped Massie and pulled her into the car and took off.

"Umm thanks… hoe did you know I was there?"

"I didn't just saw someone and went to help." He snapped

"sorry."

Derrick sighed " You shouldn't be sorry… where do you need to be?"

"Claire should still be in the GAP… are you cold?"

"What? No, are you?"

"When you grabbed me your hand was cold."

"Here we are." He said reaching across, opening her door.

"Hey Mass… Derrick?" Claire said walking out.

"Hey Claire."

"What is he doing here?"

"Oh umm… he just…"

He interrupted her "Saved her ass."

Massie turned to him "What did I do?"

"Nothing."

"Then why are you so pissed at me?"

"Im not." He snapped at her

Massie whirled her head around "Clarie does he sound pissed?"

"ummm yes. Shou…"

She turned back to him "See."

"Im not" he said quietly. "do you need a ride home?''

"Clarie and I were going to go eat."

"ok." He said

Claire spoke up "Im not hungry any more, just going home. You cann go with him or me."

"I guess I'll go with you."

"No its ok go with him." Claire said and hapilly trotted off to her car.

"No wai… ugh Claire."

" I hope she not mad.'' Massie said to no one.

"she's not, you hungry?"

"umm ill eat at home."

"Right." He said pulling into a restaurant.

"Derrrrrick, come awn."

"Maaaaassie."

"seriously I'll eat at home."

"My apology… for snapping at you."

"Fine but you could just say sorry.''

"Lets go." He said unbuckling.

**Inside the restaurant**

**Time-IDK**

"… and for you sir." The waitress asked practically batting her eyelashes.

"Nothing."

"Are you sure."

"yes."

"Ok" she said walking off

"If I knew you weren't going to eat I wouldn't have agreed.

"Not hungry."

" Sooo…"

"What?'

"the waitress she was trying to get your attention."

"And I ignored her."

Massie sighed "I saw that but why, she was kinda pretty."

"I like someone else." He replied

ME???!!! Please be me.

"WHO?!"

"…… "

" Are you going to go out with her?"

"Hopefully not."

"WHAT? You just said you like someone."

" I just don't want to h…"

"Hows it going?" the waitress asked

"Im done." Massie said wanting her to go

"You barley ate anything." Derrick said.

"Yah you didn't eat anything." She said smartly

Massie smiled at the waitress "Im done."

They pulled into the driveway.

* * *

"Thanks for dinner." Massie said

"Oh you mean the one you didn't eat."

"Ha. Hey you never told me why you wont go out with… umm 'her'."

"And I don't plan to." He said smirking

"I will find out… bye."

"bye."

"wait."

Massie said and reached over and touched his hand which he quickly pulled away.

"its cold." She said walking into the house.

* * *

**K this one has to be the longest yet :O btw that's BOB.**

**Thanx 4 the reviews :D andd ideas welcome! ~~~~~~~~~~~ byes!**


	9. NOTE 2

**NOTE: again…**

So umm the last chappy was long and Im wondering if anyone knows how to start the next one I could use some help. plzzz! Umm and so yah im not going to write a new story till I finish this 1… IM SO UPSET WITH PS I LOATHE YOU! Dylan and derrick EWW! I didn't touch it 4 like a week I was so mad! And then she like lost all her friends, but she did seem extra mean to say it nicely.

-**in chapter 2 I think I said I saw the mail truck and I think I should tell you when I ran 2 check the mail I fell :(** no joke I just remembered it hurt :(

--PLZ review and give ideas I don't know y im having trouble.

OMG I just reread that last sentence and I wrote n-o not know hehe.

IM off to find pigeons! --- maybe tom.

BYES plz help don't be shy! alsoo need help on- how should massie finds out derricks a vampire

1 last thing THANK U 4 the reviews every 1! 2 kind 2 kind. Andd I updated honey18xo------BYES!


End file.
